


You'Ve Got A Friend In Me

by hazelandglasz



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cosplay, Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people prompted : <br/>klaine as disneyworld cosplayers who are strangers that end up dressed as a couple and were shoved together for photos by excited little kids</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'Ve Got A Friend In Me

In the very beginning, dressing up as Disney characters is more of a fun way to unwind than an actual test of his acting chops, as far as Kurt was concerned.

And it is fun, to make the costumes, to play with their genders and turn them around, to roam Disneyworld living in the characters--beloved and hated alike--, borrowing for a day their lives and their powers.

The admirative looks from the children running around and freezing when he passes by was a nifty little bonus.

But the closer he gets to his graduation, the more Kurt can see that should Broadway disappoint in the employment front, applying to become one of the official characters would be in the realm of possibilities for him.

Kurt loves getting  paired up with other cosplayers, and he never,  _ ever _ , behaves out of character while he’s in costume.

For the sake of the children, of course.

To date, his favorite time at Disneyworld has been with Mercedes, the two of them dressed up as Hades’ minions from Hercules, gossiping loudly about other characters and wreaking “havoc” through the park.

Today is a special day, though.

He’s finally managed to get a proper Sheriff star--thank you, eBay--and his  [ Woody costume ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/286611963761400309/) is ready.

Santana refused to dress up as Bo, and Mercedes just managed to finish her Esmeralda costume, so he’s on his own.

It’s nice, to walk around the park, jumping in the rides and smiling at the kids who recognize him.

Hell, he even wrote “Andy” on the sole of his boot, that’s dedication to his craft.

And then, one of the kids who had stared at him in awe earlier runs back to him.

“Woody, Woody, you have to come, you have to come!” they shout, and since their parents are right behind them--with a grin from ear to ear, too--, Kurt lowers himself to face the kid.

“What’s going on, young cowboy,” he asks in his best Southern drawl. “Some criminal on the loose?”

“No, no!” the kid shouts, practically jumping out of their skin, “you have to come it’s just--it’s  _ amazing _ !”

Kurt looks back at the parents, and one of the moms simply nods at him. “Trust Robin,” she says, “she is almost always right.”

Kurt straightens up and holds his hand up for Robin. “Alright, I’ll trust you.”

Robin’s smile widens and her cheeks pinken, but she takes Kurt’s hand and starts pulling him towards another part of the park.

When they reach a small gathering of children, Kurt understands what was so “amazing” that he needed to see it.

[ Buzz Lightyear himself ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/286611963762434938/) \--and not the official character with the slightly creepy plastic face, no. Another cosplayer, with a suit that looks almost too real to be true.

_ And would you look at that bubble butt in those space pants. _

_ Definitely beyond infinity. _

“Buzz, Buzz,” the kids are shouting, “look, we found Woody!”

‘Buzz’ turns towards Kurt and beams at him.

And Kurt does his damnedest not to swoon on the spot, because that is one face he could appreciate for a long, long time.

“Woody,” the man says, putting his hands on his hips. “There you are, my friend.”

Kurt mentally shakes himself out of this daze and goes to ‘Buzz’ before frowning. “How do I know you are  _ my  _ Buzz,” he asks, acting as suspicious as he can to make the children assembled giggle, “and not some random one from the Chicken Guy’s store?”

Buzz’s smile only widens. “Look at my foot,” he replies, holding his leg up.

Sure enough, a black “Andy” is scrawled on the sole of his space boot.

“Buzz!” Kurt exclaims, pulling him into a hug. “Why is it always so complicated for you to stay with me? I was so worried!”

Maybe he keeps his hand on the man’s strong shoulder for a beat too long.

Maybe.

The man looks sheepish, and he claps Kurt’s back. “It’s the  _ park _ , Woody,” he replies, gesturing all around them. “It’s just so … so … What’s the word to describe it, Rangers?”

“MAGICAL!” the kids shout, along with some of the parents.

Buzz beams at them and applauds, and Kurt can’t help but copy him, his enthusiasm is too contagious.

“Magical, exactly,” the man says, turning to look at Kurt. “And you know what else is magical, rangers?”

The kids shake their heads, though one of them lifts his ice cream over his head in a truly perilous fashion.

“Friendship,” Buzz says, clapping Kurt’s back and letting his hand linger there.

_ Oh _ ?

“That’s true,” Kurt says, falling into his role. “Friendship can make you do incredible thing. What do you say, Buzz, should we sing it to them?”

Buzz smiles at him, a small, private one, far from the shiny one he had on before. “We sure should,” he says with a nod.

Kurt takes the first verse of the well-known song, and his eyes widen slightly when Buzz joins in, perfectly harmonizing with him.

It’s not often that Kurt can find someone that, one, can sing that beautifully, and b, doesn’t mind his particular vocal range.

_ There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, indeed. _

The crowd around them applauds, and Kurt is surprised to see that authentic, Disney TM characters have joined their audience.

They both bow, and a couple of parents come to Buzz asking if they do birthdays and parties.

“Oh,” the man replies, clearly not having expected this, “I don’t--we--um …”

Kurt joins him, pulling a card from his sheriff jacket with his contact information. “We will think about it,” he says, very professional, even when his hand brushes Buzz’s and he starts feeling warm all over.

The crowd disperses and Kurt finds himself facing his Buzz.

Well,  _ his … _

“So …,” the man starts, taking off his cowl and ruffling some damp curls.

Kurt absolutely does not consider other situations where they might get sweaty--those thoughts do not belong in Disneyworld.

Absolutely not.

“I’m Blaine,” Buzz says, holding up a hand with a smile.

“Kurt.”

“Nice costume.”

Kurt snorts before clearing his throat. “You’re one to talk, Mister full costume and retractable wings.”

Blaine’s cheek pinken slightly but he doesn’t look away.

“You always carry cards with you?” he asks instead, and Kurt pats his pocket as he nods.

“In this industry, it’s better to always be prepared.”

Blaine nods back. “I would too, but there isn’t a lot of room in this costume …”

Kurt does  _ not  _ think of what he would do with what room there is in the costume.

“If they ever call me for a Woody and Buzz show, I’ll let you know,” he says, tilting his head towards the parents walking away.

Blaine’s smile takes a decisively dirty undertone. “Is that your convoluted yet adorable way to ask me for my number?”

“I--no! I don’t--I …,” Kurt stammers, before the full sentence hits. Cocking his head to the side, he takes one step closer to Blaine. “Adorable, uh?”

Blaine’s face is close to matching Mickey’s pants, but he doesn’t budge, one hand on his hip. “Fishing for compliments, Sheriff?”

“I would never, Ranger.”

“Uh-huh.”

“But in a spirit of professionalism and to advance our careers, I do think it would be, um, mutually beneficial if I did get your number.”

Blaine looks at him and smiles before wiggling his fingers. “Get your phone out, cowboy,” he says, dropping his voice, “you’re in for a ride.”

“To infinity and beyond?”

“And beyond.”

(Years later, when they decide to take their little girl to Disneyworld, they’re careful to make the best  [ cosplay  ](http://data.whicdn.com/images/85199730/original.jpg) possible.)


End file.
